1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recombinant host cell for the production of a compound of interest. The invention further relates to a method for the production of such host cell. The invention further relates to the production of a compound of interest. The invention further relates to isolated polynucleotides and vectors and host cells comprising said polynucleotides.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a recombinant host cell for the production of a compound of interest.
Such host cells are inter alia known from WO1998/046774 and WO1998/46772, wherein the host cell comprises a polynucleotide of interest in one of at least two substantially homologous DNA domains of the chromosome(s) of said host cell and wherein the copy number of the polynucleotide of interest is increased by means of gene conversion.
However, it has been demonstrated that obtaining a high-copy gene conversion strain, such as those obtained by the method according to WO1998/046774 and WO1998/46772, is often considered to be laborious. It would be therefore be advantageous if the method could be improved in order to enable less laborious construction of a high-copy gene conversion strain.